


Water and Snuggles

by AshRain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Logan's Extremist Water AgendaTM, M/M, Overworking, Patton being soft, Stress, hydrate or diedrate bitch, logan being a stressed mess, patton taking care of Logan, take care of yourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRain/pseuds/AshRain
Summary: Logan is stressed and overworked. Luckily he has the best boyfriend on earth who will force him to adhere to his own extremist water agenda.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Water and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterEm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/gifts).



> For my best friend whom I've come to see and love as the little sister I never got to have but always wanted. Because she's stressed and could use a little pick me up.  
> Take care of yourselves out there wherever you all are!

Letters were dancing over the screen, blurring together as Logan tried to read and get work done.  
Whenever he closed his eyes he saw more letters imprinted into the backs of his eyelids. He had been working for… he didn’t actually know how long he had been at it. He had started some time in the morning. He couldn’t be bothered to check the time so he just rubbed his eyes and continued.

He didn’t hear his door open, didn’t notice that someone else was there with him, kept trying to absorb the knowledge that his laptop was presenting him.

“Lo?” Patton’s voice broke through the haze, making Logan jump.

“Patton. What do you need?”

“It’s late. You’ve been in your room all day.”

“I am aware. What would you have me do? I still have to finish this.”

“C’mon, Lo. Let’s take a break. I’ll get you some food and water. You could use a change of scenery, you’ve been hunched over your laptop for hours now.” Patton said, gently grabbing his arm and tugging at it.

Logan blinked once, twice, then sighed and saved his progress before letting Patton pull him away from his workplace.

Patton wasted no time in dragging his boyfriend down to the kitchen where he heated up some of the lunch leftovers, putting the plate in front of him.

“There you go, Lo. Now please eat, yeah?”

And there they were - Patton’s damned puppy dog eyes that Logan never could say no to. So he sighed, picked up the fork and began eating.

Patton soon joined him at the table, placing a tall glass of water next to his plate.

Logan didn’t want to admit it but the food did help him feel a little more energized and the water actually made his raging headache a little bit more bearable.

And Patton was a sight for his sore eyes. Literally. Looking at Patton was much less straining than squinting at the bright screen of his laptop. It also helped that Patton was beautiful.

“Are you done eating? We don’t have any more leftovers but I could make you a sandwich if you’re still hungry?” Patton offered but Logan declined the offer, already verging on the edge of _very full _.__

____

Patton nodded, took away his plate and refilled his water. “You’ve worked enough for today, Mister. It’s four in the afternoon and you’ve been in your office since seven and I didn’t see you even go to the bathroom. It’s time for you to relax with me for the rest of the day and then I’ll make us something nice for dinner and we’ll continue cuddling.” he decided and Logan couldn’t say no to him. Again. But he didn’t really mind it.

____

So they relocated to the couch with Logan’s glass of water and an entire pitcher of it for refills since Patton was determined to make Logan hydrate enough to make up for an entire day of dehydration.

____

Logan made himself comfortable on the couch, snuggling into his favorite blanket as Patton turned on the tv and chose something to watch. Logan was more surprised than he should have been when the familiar tune of the Doctor Who intro played.

____

Patton settled down next to him, pulling him in by the waist so they could cuddle as they watched Rose and Ten do their thing.

____

“Thank you for taking care of me, Patton. I love you”

____

“Aw, I love you too, Logan. And I don’t mind taking care of you from time to time. You take care of me often enough.”

____

“Still. I love and appreciate you. And not just because you pull me away from my work when I need a break.”

____

Patton just smiled at him, open and loving, and pressed a quick kiss to Logan’s lips.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me over on tumblr @ashrain5, I'm always open to prompts!


End file.
